1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of animation. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for selectively and simultaneously imparting movement and selected sound, such as, speech or music melody to an ornament.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been known to animate an ornament such as a doll by means of imparting movement through a mechanical mechanism. In the case of, for example, a hula dancing doll, appropriate music from an electronic melody circuit may also be provided.
While effective for imparting both movement and sound to the ornament or doll, the mechanical mechanisms and electronics disclosed in the prior art are not easily modified. The construction of the prior art device does not enable a user to easily customize the sound and movement output of the sound and movement generator.
Additionally, the prior art device does not include any built-in safety features designed to protect the sound and movement generator, specifically the motor, from being destroyed by misuse. In operation, the prior art devices may be intentionally or unintentionally damaged when a user prevents the mechanical movement device from moving freely, thereby preventing the motor from operating properly. Preventing the motor from operating properly may eventually cause the motor to burn out. This is not an uncommon problem with prior art devices.
As such, a need exists for an improved movement mechanism providing added versatility and safety features. The present invention provided such an apparatus.